


Absolutely Fucked

by Brythonnia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I know I will regret this immediately after posting it, I wrote this as a joke present for my friend, Library Sex, M/M, and so now I'm immortalizing it on here, but what are you gonna do?, for all the gc to read, just some smooching, she enjoyed reading it tho, so this is meant to be not great, there is no actual sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brythonnia/pseuds/Brythonnia
Summary: Arthur has asked Merlin to meet him in the library for some "research" but nothing ever goes quite according to plan.This was a joke fic written for a friend of mine as a birthday present. It's meant to be a little stupid and silly.





	Absolutely Fucked

It was a Wednesday. A plain old boring, who cares Wednesday.  
“Rise and shine!” Merlin said as he yanked the heavy red curtains open. A bright ray of sunlight beamed down through the window, directly onto the face of Prince Arthur. He simply scrunched up his face, groaned and rolled over in response to the beautiful day outside.  
“Come on Arthur, I’ll just go fetch your breakfast. Your clothes are behind the screen.” said Merlin, heading towards the chamber doors. Before he could leave, Arthur called out,  
“Merlin. After you bring me my breakfast, I need you to go down to the library and find the registries containing information on potential knights.”  
Merlin looked back over his shoulder from his position at the door. Arthur was laying on his front, his bare back bathed in warm sunlight. He was looking up at him. Merlin knew that look. He knew that look very well. He knew that look well enough that Merlin knew the only ‘research’ they would be up to that morning would be researching each other's body. He threw Arthur a cheeky grin.  
“Will you be joining me after you’re finished eating?” he asked, despite already knowing the answer.  
“Yes. Now hurry up, I’m starving.” Arthur replied. Merlin dashed off, still smiling.

\-----------------------------------

Merlin stood outside the door to the library. He took a breath. He just needs to act casual. The librarian still had no idea what Merlin and Arthur actually got up to in there after all. He’s super old and is probably half deaf and blind. There’s no way he would have any idea. None.

Merlin let out the breath he was holding and stepped inside. The librarian was sat at his cluttered desk as always. He immediately looked up from some important looking documents when he heard Merlin enter. His shoulders seemed to sag a little in either annoyance or, maybe it was dissapointment. Merlin decided he was just imagining it.  
“Can I help you?” He asked.  
“Uh… no, no I’m alright. Just need to look at some of those books over there.” He points off to some distant corner of the library that leads off somewhere far away from the desk, “Arthur should be down to join me in a moment.” Merlin replied.  
The librarian looked down at his desk and let out a long suffering sigh. One of his hands gently rubbed at his temple. Merlin thought he looked tired. He’d ask guyas if there was something he could give him to help get more sleep.  
“I’m just going to… go research then. Away from here. Far away from here.” Merlin said, still pointing away from the desk and side stepping slowly away.

\----------------------------------------

Merlin was sat on the floor, his back leaning on a bookcase in the history section of the library. It had been a while since Arthur’s promise of a ‘study session’ and he was beginning to doubt that his Prince Charming would ever show. He flicked to the next page in a book he’d picked up all about King Uther’s historical campaign against magic. He figured he should actually use the library for reading instead of steaming hot seeeee…..- he means ‘studying’. Of course he meant studying.  
What else could he mean other than studying. Not sex. Definitely not sex. No idea where you even got that stupid idea from. Oh look Arthur’s here.  
“You know I didn’t actually mean studying earlier?” He asked, looking down at Merlin concernedly confused, “I thought we’d established that I meant sex.”  
Merlin clambered to his feet, dropping his book in his haste.  
“Yes. No. I knew. I know. I was just uh- you were just taking a while and I got bored. And this is a library you know, so I thought I’d actually do a bit of reading. For once.” He replied.  
“I was beginning to think maybe you couldn’t read.” Arthur flashed him a cheeky grin.  
“Hey! Rude!” Merlin responded, pouting a little.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, holding Merlin’s chin gently in his hand, tilting his head to make him look up into his eyes again, “Let me make it up to you.”  
“And how do you plan t-“ Merlin was interrupted as Arthur leant into kiss him.

Whatever sarcastic comment Merlin had planned on firing back at Arthur died on his lips as he melted into Arthur’s sweet embrace.  
Arthur began by kissing him gently. Slowly. Merlin’s hands explored Arthur’s back, trying to pull their bodies ever closer to one another.

Arthur pushed Merlin roughly against the bookcase he’d been sat against just moments ago. His movements becoming more desperate. Merlin moaned as he rolled his hips up into Arthur.

They migrated to the floor. It wasn’t exactly comfortable for Merlin, lying on the cold, hard stone floor of the library but in that moment he didn’t care. Didn’t notice. He was too caught up in how hot and hard he was getting.

Arthur started trailing harsh kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking the skin beneath his lips. Merlin moaned at the contact. His eyelids fluttered open. He saw an odd shape over Arthur’s shoulder.

His eyes widened. That odd shape was Gwen. His face went bright red in an instant as he shoved Arthur off of him.  
“Hey!” Arthur cried, looking annoyed and confused, “What on Earth has gotten into you Merlin?”  
Merlin couldn’t answer, he was too shocked and embarrassed they’d been caught fooling around in the library. He could only point towards Gwen.

Arthur looked behind him. Merlin watched him redden. Silence hung between the three. Merlin’s only consolation was that Gwen looked just as shocked and embarrassed as they did.

Merlin was the first to speak, “Uh. Hi Gwen. Wasn’t uh- wasn’t expecting to see you down here.”  
Arthur face palmed.  
“Yes. Well. The King wished to see Arthur and I heard the librarian say something about you being down here doing ‘research’. I wasn’t aware what kind however.” She replied, trying to remain calm and composed. She stifled a laugh. Poorly.  
“Yes well, what did he want?” Arthur asked.  
“He wanted to speak with you in the main hall. I don’t know what for.”  
Arthur stood up, detangling his legs from Merlin’s as he did so.  
“Suppose I better go see him then.” He said as he straightened out his shirt and strode off. He pointed at Gwen as he walked past, “and not a word of this to my father. He’d have both our heads if he were to ever find out.”  
“Not a word sire.” Gwen bowed.

Merlin was still on the floor, trying to process what happened when he heard the library door slamming shut behind Prince Arthur.

“So when were you going to tell me?” Gwen asked, looking ecstatic.  
“Tell you what?” Merlin replied, trying and failing to look innocent.  
“You know! About you and Arthur? I mean I knew you both liked each other, but I didn’t realise you were together!”  
“Wait you KNEW!” He exclaimed.  
“Oh come on Merlin! I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone in the kingdom knows about your two’s crush on each other! Neither of you are very good at being subtle.”  
“Why did you never say anything to me?”  
“Because I wasn’t sure if you’d want me to.” Gwen said, her expression softening, “That and Morgana convinced me to place bets on when you’d get together. That reminds me, who asked who?”  
“Uh. I might’ve accidentally said something by accident one time. So I guess me?” Merlin said, shrugging his shoulders, not really knowing what to say.  
“I need to speak to Sir Gawain and Sir Leon. They owe me money.” Gwen muttered, more to herself than to Merlin. Merlin decided it’d be best not to ask.  
“Welp I best be off then. Those horses aren’t going to muck themselves.” He awkwardly said as he sidestepped away from Gwen and out the door. She chuckled and shook her head good naturedly as he make his hasty exit.

————————

Merlin was not in fact going to muck out the horses. Merlin was in fact going to go home, lie in bed and scream until all his embarrassment disappeared. Then he’d go muck out the horses.

He managed to make it all the way back to the home he shared with Gaius before his luck runs out. It always does sooner or later. He had his hand on the door handle when it was yanked open and Gaius stepped out.

Gaius bumped into Merlin a little before he could stop.  
“Merlin! Where have you been all morning?” He questioned, taking in Merlin’s slightly dishevelled appearance.  
“Uuummm… at the tavern?” He cautiously answered, not quite sure of himself.  
Gaius seemed to buy it as he shook his head and let out a tutting sound in response.  
“What am I going to do with you Merlin?” He asked, smiling at him, “Now go inside, straighten yourself up a bit, then straight back to work!”  
“Right… straight…” he replied, smiling awkwardly and stepping inside.


End file.
